The Dawn Chronicles: In the Begining
by Commander Gecko S
Summary: What really happened to Bluestar's last kit? Did she really die? This is her story. I know, she's supposed to be a he in the books, but why does it matter?
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER:**

Last time I checked, I'm not Erin Hunter. The only thing I own about this chapter is Dawn. And that last paragraph. That, in my mind, was a work or sappy art.

Bluefur looked down with compassionate eyes as her three young kits slept, all huddled in a pile, in a corner of the ThunderClan nursery. Two she-cats and a tom. Two had beautiful gray pelts, much like their mother. Yet, for some reason, the third (one of the she-cats) had a gorgeous coat of a calico and white mix. How a kit with a gray mother and a bracken coloured father could end up with a calico coat was beyond Bluefur's thinking. Their eyes were newly open, like many young kits. She had a hard decision to make.

_Bluefur knew that Starclan and created a great destiny for her. The thing was, she would have to decide between her kits, and her future. It was then that she had learned a great truth. The entire Clan had known that Spottedpaw, a newly made apprentice, was destined to be a medicine cat one day. Bluefur,in fact, was the only cat to doubt her. Until she gave her the greatest shock of her life._

_"Bluefur, may I tell you something?" asked the nervous apprentice, only a few days after Bluefurs' kits had been born._

_"What is it, Spottedpaw?" replied the queen, wondering what Spottedpaw had to say._

_"I-I had a dream" the apprentice stuttered. "Starclan told me something. They-they said that I had to tell you something. They told me to tell you that, well, that you had a decision to make. They said that_

_By dawn the lives of those lost will be saved, _

_yet only by sacrifice made." _

_The young cats' voice changed as she relayed the prophecy. Her eyes clouded over with a strange gray cloud, and her voice changed in the strangest way. At the end, Bluefur couldn't help but look at her little calico kit. She didn't know which one it meant, but she somehow knew that it was her. She gulped. The calico was her smallest kit, the weakest of the three. She had nearly died on her first night. _

_"What do you think it means?" Spottedpaw asked, having recovered from her change. Her voice was back to normal, and her eager eyes were bright again._

_"I don't know what it means, but I don't think I like it." Bluefur said. _

That was before their eyes had opened. She had no doubt what it meant now. Bluefur had shared the prophecy with nobody, and even Spottedpaw had been sworn to secrecy. The calico's eyes were a beautiful orange, the same colour of the sun at dawn. She knew what she had to do. She had to let Dawnkit (the name of the calico) go, but would she really give up Mistykit and Stonekit? The gathering was that night, and Bluefur was about to leave with the rest of the cats. She would be meeting with her mate Oakheart, during the gathering, and would be deciding what to do with the kits.

"Where's Dawnkit?" Oakheart asked as he approached Bluefur at the Sunningrocks, two days later.

"Sh-she-she's gone" Bluefur whispered. Dawnkit was actually huddled in an abandoned squirrel hole in a tree. Bluefur would be sending visiting her constantly until she was ready to be sent away, pretending she was keeping busy out of pain.

"Don't worry about her, Bluefur. She's with Starclan now." Oakheart meowed, comforting his mate.

"Please. Oakheart. just take the others and leave, before the cold gets them too" Bluefur sniffled. He picked up the kits and took them across the river. "Good bye" called a miserable queen as she watched her kits being taken away from her.

"Dawn, do you remember what you must do?" Bluefur asked her daughter, who was now 6 moons old, as they parted ways at Fourtrees on a chilly night.

"I have to leave, to find the cats that need me most. I must never forget you, and I must never return." replied the small cat.

"Do you remember that I taught you?" the warrior asked.

"Hunting and fighting. Take no more than I need, and hurt nobody I don't have to." Dawn replied readily.

"And do you remember what your siblings and father look like?"

"No"

"Will you forget me?"

"No"

"Will you miss me?"

"I will miss you with every step and breath I take until I am gone, and will meet you in Starclan" Dawn meowed as a silent tear escaped her eyes.

"As will I." Bluefur said, shocked by the beuaty of what her kit had said. "I will always love you"

"So will I, mom" Dawn said.

"Now go, before I change my mind!" Bluefur meowed, and watched as her daughter padded off, following the border of Windclan, in the direction of Highstones.

END OF PROLOGUE

**Authors Note: **I know, the end is a bit sappy. I'm not sure if I'll continue this. I'll see how the next chapter goes, and if I get any reviews. No flames please. This is my first story, and I didn't take much time on it. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

Think about it. If I owned warriors, would I be writing fan-fiction? Well, maybe, but still, I do not own warriors!

Dawnkit stumbled through un-known territory. She had said goodbye only three days ago, and was slowly approaching the Highstones. She couldn't help but wondering what it was she'd have to do. What if whoever it was didn't need her help? What if they didn't _want_ her help? She didn't want to think of that.

As she approached the Highstones, the ground started to change. It was getting a bit more rockey, and then, she was infront of a large cave enterance. Bluefur had never mentioned something this large and scary!

"What in Starclans' name is this?" she wondered alloud. There was the air of something never reached by the light of day inside, and it scared her. "Remember. If we don't fight our fears, we'll never win." she meowed to herself. Gathering her strengh, the small cat entered the tunnel.

"Where am I?" she asked herself in what seemed like eternal darkness. The air was musty down here, and it was cold. The floors had a feeling that sucked the warmth right out of you, but it was too late to go back now. Only a scaredy-cat would go back. and Dawnkit wasn't scared. No no, she wasn't scared. Or was she?

After what felt like forever, the tunnels opened up. Before her stood a great column of shining, well, shining _something_. It glowed with what felt like the spirits of all of Starclan.

"What IS this?" she asked into the emptyness. However, the air here was better, and it wasn't quite as dark witht he glowing column. Hoping that it would give off heat, she curled up beside it. When her nose touched it in her sleep, she immediatly woke up at the shock.

_She stood in a great empty plain. Around her stood shimmering cats, as if they were the stars themselves._

_"Where am I?" she asked the strange cats. A small, plain brown she-cat approached her._

_"Who are you?" Dawnkit asked as she backed away._

"_Hello Dawnkit. I am Bark. This, is the grounds of Starclan. They have given me permission to walk here to speak to you." The she-cat said. As she spoke the other cats began to fade into the not-quite-darkness of the empty sky. _

_"What do you want with me? Am I dead?" Dawnkit asked, nervousness in her voice._

_"You most certainly arn't dead! I have come to tell you something. There are cats past the Highrocks that need your help. It is your destiny to help them. Should you choose to accept, you will follow the along the highrocks away from the clans. By then, you must follow the sun in the sky. You will not find them, they will find you." Bark replied. _

_"Why? Why me? I'm just a kit! What can I do to help them?" Dawnkit asked, not beleiving a word of what Bark had said._

_"That, will be explained later. For now, you are no longer Dawnkit." Bark started as the cats of Starclan began to return. Except, these were not the same cats. And she was no longer in the grassy area. Now, she was on a cliff. Water was swirling below her, in a vast expanse. _

_"My fellow Sky Cats, you know all cats under our stars by their names. And yet, the name of this cat does not fit. With your approval, I call that her name be changed. She is no longer a young kit, and is now a powerful young cat. Dawnkit, your new name will be Dawn, until you deserve otherwise." Bark meowed as the Sky Cats, as they were called, meowed their approval. Bark touched her nose to the newly named Dawn's head, and slowly faded out. "Goodbye, young Dawn, and good luck..." were her last words_

"What was THAT?" Dawn asked. She awoke with a start, and nearly whacked her head on the collumn of stone. Her eyes looked around. The glowing of the stone was gone, and there was noise comming from one of the tunnels! She was terrified, but she had to get out. She quickly darted through the nearest tunnel, wich she had not come in through.

The air was musty, and the ground was damp. Along the walls, small chips of shining white stone shimmered. She could hear voices in the chamber behind her.

"Did you hear something?" asked one of them.

"No," replied another.

"Proably just some kind of animal." Concluded the first. They continuded talking, but Dawn to too far away to hear them. Her stomach was growling, and she felt faint with hunger. There were pools of water along the tunnel, so water was no problem. She had been walking along, batteling hunger for quite a while. Then, everything was pitch black. Blacker than the tunnel. Blacker than an empty sky with no stars. Blacker than eternity. It was teh black of death.

_"Now am I dead?" Dawn asked the cats of Starclan._

_"No. Dawn, you are in the tunnels of teh Moonstone. Here, we perside over everything. Nothing my die here, from the smallest mouse, to the largest cat. We will send you back to your body, but you must wait as we prepare it for your return." The cats spoke as one, as Dawn looked on with shock in her eyes. She sat there for a few moments, and then,_

_"Good bye, Dawn"_

It wasn't the hunger that killed her. It was a stone, large and heavy, that had almost landed on her head. Her body was re-filled with strengh, and Dawn was ready to carry on. And that she did.

**Authors Note: **I just _had_ to use diffrent cerimonies for diffrent groups of cats! Sorry, but no mushy stuff this time! Please reveiw! I've decided that the first person to reveiw for each chapter just might get to chose the name for a character later on. I aslo want to than Shandril Wielder of Spellfire for pointing out that for some reason I had repeated the prolouge. Thanks!


	3. In the Tunnels

**DISCLAIMER**

idonotownwarriorsoranythingelseandcongratulationsifyoucanreadthis!

* * *

"Finally!" exclaimed a very tired, very worn out cat. Dawn had just escaped the tunnels, and was looking out on a series of hills off in the distance to the north, and a large groupings of Thunderpaths to her east. The mountains were large and many, but at the thunderpaths she'd be able to get around them easily. So, that was the way that she went.

She hadn't even crossed her first Thunderpath when she was knocked over. Claws were slicing at her shoulders, and she turned to fight. She was greeted by another cat, no much larger than she was, with angry eyes and bared teeth. The cat sliced at her, creating a gash on her nose. She didn't get any more attacks in that a couple of slashes and a kick before she was pinned to the ground.

"What-what do you want?" she panted, looking at the cats' green eyes. It's fur would've been a stunning white with ginger paws if not for the dirt that it had collected during their fight. By scent she could tell it was also a tom.

"You're trespassing on _my_ family's hunting area!" he hissed.

"Now, Flame, you know you're not allowed to attack _everyone_! Just the ones that attack you!" a voice said from behind him. Dawn watched as his eyes widened and he let her up. She turned around to see a fully grown cat, clearly a she-cat, with amber eyes and tabby fur.

"But Tiger! she was trespassing!" Flame said.

"Did she take anything?" Tiger asked.

"No..."Flame looked down at the ground, most likely embarrassed.

"Did she attack you?"

"No..."

"Were you supposed to attack her?"

"No..."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay, then?" Tiger said, turning to look at Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what did he mean by trespassing?" replied Dawn.

"Well, our family has lived admist the Highwalker paths for many, many a season. Prey is always scarce if we keep to one area, so we must protect all of this as our grounds!" Tiger replied. "You look pretty tired. You should stay with us for the night, at the least." the she-cat added after looking Dawn over.

"I can't. I'm on a mission, and must keep going." Dawn replied. She was determined to help the cats that needed her.

"Nonsense! You have to at the least eat something. We have done well in hunting today, and have managed to get Highwalkers to give us something," Tiger said, flicking her ginger tail in the direction of a tunnel.

"You eat Twoleg food?" Dawn exclaimed. Tiger took a few moments to figure out that Highwalkers and Twolegs were the same thing.

"Yes, but every bit helps. When we are starving in the winter months, we keep a store of anything we can manage. Highwalker foods are dry and keep much better than prey, even if it is so bland," Tiger replied after a while. She started to walk towards the tunnel, and Dawn made up her mind to follow her. Flame grumbled as he followed them into the tunnel. Dawns' eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the very dim light given by a hole in the roof. She was greeted by curious eyes of another seven cats or so. There was one about the size of Dawn, three kits and three other adults.

"Who have you brought this time, Tiger?" asked a brown tabby tom.

"This is..." Tiger trailed off, noticing she didn't know Dawns' name.

"Dawn," the younger cat finished.

"Hello Dawn," the cat that was her age said. She had fur that reminded her of her mother, except for the fact that it seemed to shimmer, changing from a bluish shade to a light gray as she moved. "I'm Misty. The kits are Sharpy," Sharpy waved his tail "Ember," she waver _her _tail "and Amber," Amber waved her tail as well. "And then, there's Grass, Claw and Leafy" Leafy and Grass seemed to be both tabbies, Leafy a silver she-cat and Grass a brown tom, both with green eyes. Claw was black. "There's a few more off hunting" Misty finished.

"Hello, everyone," Dawn mewed. Their eyes were friendly, and the air in the tunnel was warm. It felt like home.

"Come, I'll show you around" Misty meowed. Flame was grumbling in a small hole in the wall. "Don't mind him. He's normally pretty proud, and this really embarrassed him." It seemed that there were other sections branching off from the tunnel. "Down there is where we sleep" Misty meowed, flicking her tail at one of the other branches. "Down the other way is where we keep our food, In fact, lets go get something."

"Oh look! Flash is back!" Amber mewed, bouncing to the other end of the tunnel. There appeared a black she-cat with yellow eyes. She was followed by a ginger tom, and a snow white tom.

"Or not," Misty meowed. She bounded up to greet the new cats, as Dawn shrunk into the shadows. She had never been around so many cats in her life! It had only been her, and her mother when she managed to get away from the Clan.

"Say, I smell a visitor. Where is she?" Asked one of the new cats.

"Over here, Flash," Misty mewed, leading the older cat to Dawn. "Flash, this is Dawn. She'll be staying the night."

"Hello" Dawn mewed. Flash was a large cat, with a sturdy build.

"Don't be affraid. Most visitors are. You're welcome to stay for as long as you wish here. Food is plentifull at this time of year, and we have plenty of room" added the large cat.

"Well, then, thank you. I only plan to stay for the night, though. I'm on a bit of a mission." meowed the smaller cat.

"Oh, really? You may stay for as long as you wish, though. I'm sure that you'll stay for at least another day." Flash meowed. One of the other cats called her. "Coming! Well, welcome to our little home!" she meowed as she bounded off towards the white tom.

"She seems friendly." Dawn reflected.

"She always is. She's actually my aunt. Tiger is my mother, as well as Flame's. Claw is my father, and Clouds' (the white tom) brother. Amber, Sharpy and Ember are Leafy's and Lava, the ginger toms', children. Lava is Tigers' brother, Leafy and Grass are siblings, and Claw and Cloud are the last left of their litter. It's pretty confusing, but it means we're all related." Misty meowed, slightly out of breath.

"Wow, that is confusin," meowed Dawn. Hey, I'm really tired. Could you show me where I can sleep?" she asked.

"Sure, it's right down here," Replied Misty. She showed Dawn a smaller branch of the tunnel branch wehre all the young cats slept. Dawn curled up in a ball and slept away.


	4. Authors Note

Hey, guys. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, but I've had a case of writers block. I ran out of ideas, but I am starting on a new story. I'm not taking this one away but I'm taking a break from it. I'll mention my fans/commenters in my next chapter, whever it comes. Thanks for supporting my story!


End file.
